henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Innuendo in Henry Danger
Although Henry Danger airs on Nickelodeon, a network aimed mainly at children, it sometimes contains humor that is aimed at older audiences. There are many examples of teenage humor, lines that can be misinterpreted or might be outright sexual or violent innuendo. Innuendo The Danger Begins *When Ray asks how Henry knew the villain wasn't an old lady, one reason was that his boobs were wobbly. *The toddler said the balls smell like feet and pee. Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems *When Henry gets a 100% on his make-up test, Ms. Shapen says to Henry, "I would hug you if it wouldn't get me fired." The Secret Gets Out *When Henry enters the man cave, he asks Ray to talk. Ray says that babies come from the baby store, which implies he thought Henry wanted to have the sex talk. Tears of the Jolly Beetle *Piper said that Kid Danger was so hot, but this is a little inappropriate for a 9 year old. Charlotte implies this by telling her, "Yeah, you don't want to be saying that." Additionally, Kid Danger is Henry, who is her brother. Jasper Danger *Captain Man told Jeff that the only thing big and beefy he'd be getting is his cellmate in prison. The Space Rock *When Siren says, "Are we gonna do the survey", Ray says yeah in a sexual way. *Captain Man said he didn't want an alien crawling up his leg "all up in there". Invisible Brad *Henry said Brad threw a drink on his area, which is a certain male body part. *Brad slaps Henry and violently hurts him throughout the episode. *Jasper asks Henry to hit him in the gut. *Ray's shirt was ripped off by Brad, exposing his upper body. *Invisible Brad pinched Mitch Bilsky on the butt offscreen to make it seem like Henry did it, which is sexual assault. Then Ray said "Guys don't like that." And then Charlotte said "Girls don't like that either." *Henry said that he'll kick Brad in his invisible..., he gets interrupted by Charlotte. Spoiler Alert *When the gang was watching Walking Orange, Jasper gets scared and hugs Charlotte, then Henry. *Piper talks about the time Captain Man shot Piper. My Phony Valentine *Ray says Gerta isn't a girl, Henry gets weirded out because he thought he was going on a gay date. Let's Make a Steal *On a phone call, Henry says to his dad "poop ya", then the dad says "poop ya later". *Ray said checking out girls is his job. *Dialouge spoken in the show **(Henry rips off the wigs) **'Henry': These girls are dudes!!! **'Derek': Did you know they were dudes? **'Maddy': I had no idea. *Ray said "and I thought I was going to ask you all on a date", after he found out the girls were guys. Man of the House * A minute after Piper put the computer on the patio during the dad's video chat, the gardener rubbed his stomach on the screen, and the Dad wanted to look away. * Ray said the movie Henry was watching shouldn't have bad words, blood and gore, and no brief nudity. * Captain Man repeatedly sits on Henry's head and the mom and Piper didn't mind. Dream Busters *Jasper was wearing a wedding dress. Captain Jerk *Jasper was wearing a girl's crop-top. *The scene when Dennis is holding everyone hostage may be too intense for younger kids. The Bucket Trap *If you hear closely, you can hear Ray swearing under his breath. *Piper spanks a kid. *When Piper asked how it made the kid feel about his dog licking him, he said sometimes pee runs down his leg, which means he wets his pants. *Jasper tazes himself in the private area. Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 *Sidney dresses Oliver in the morning. *Henry had a scratch and he didn't want to tell Ray & Charlotte where. *Ray said watching Henry and Veronika kiss is part of his job. *In the one hour version, Schwoz tears his ex-girlfriend's prosthetic leg off and has some blood on him Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 *Dialogue spoken in the show: **'Jasper': Kid Danger! He painted me everywhere! **'Oliver': Even your--? **'Jasper': EVERYWHERE! *'Charlotte': Jasper, take your shirt off. (to herself) I can't believe I just said that. Jasper's Real Girlfriend *Courtney tries to murder Charlotte in violent ways. *Jasper asked Henry & Charlotte if they wanted to touch Courtney's face. *Ray said ping pong was about paddles, staying focused, and small plastic balls.